When a Taiga Falls in Love
by missmakochan
Summary: He falls hard (Kagami x OC) A series of drabbles for our dear Bakagami. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

She was the one.

She. Was. The. One.

Kagami couldn't help but stare openly at the girl who smelled like cherry blossoms. She had long pink hair like Momoi but she curled it and elegantly tied it to the side so that it draped over her right shoulder.

A sharp jab brought Kagami back to reality and he glared at Kuroko.

"The hell was that for?"

"You were staring. That's rude."

Kagami grumbled but he froze when he saw her staring back at him. He blushed and, as if she were satisfied by his reaction, she smiled before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

What was her name? How old was she? Which class was she in?

Kagami mulled over these questions as he sat in class. Kuroko couldn't hide his amused smile as he watched Kagami shuffle restlessly in his seat.

"Something the matter, Kagami-kun?"

"N-nothing, Kuroko."

"It's that girl we saw yesterday, huh?"

"Eh? Don't be ridiculous!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. Staring out the window, Kagami spotted her; she was dressed for P.E. and her hair was cutely tied into pigtails. As if sensing his attention on her, she looked up, smiled, and waved at him.

Kagami nearly had a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Kagome Ayame. It's nice to meet you, Kagami-san."

Kagami's heart was beating like crazy. How the hell did Kuroko convince her to meet him?

"Y-yeah, it's nice to meet you, too."

Ayame flashed a brilliant smile at him. Kagami wondered if he should tell her to stop; she was seriously going to give him a heart attack of happiness one day.

"He's my teammate on the basketball team." Kuroko explained.

"That's nice. You must be really good, Kagami-san."

"Kind of..."

Ayame excused herself when her friend called for her. Kuroko nudged Kagami's side,

"You're welcome."

"...Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, Riko and Ayame knew each other pretty well.

"Even though we're opposites, we're childhood friends," Riko explained.

Kagami agreed with Riko's statement; Ayame was beautiful and elegant while Riko was...well...

Kagami grunted when Kuroko jabbed his side.

"Stop that!"

"You're drooling, Kagami-kun. That's gross."

Groaning, Kagami wiped his mouth as Riko called for the team to begin their warm-ups. Kagami couldn't help but feel self-conscious as Ayame watched their practice.

"So, Riko. Tell me about Kagami-san." Ayame said suddenly.

"Huh? Why?"

Ayame smiled,

"I think he's kind of cute."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagami-san!"

Kagami stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice calling his name. He immediately whirled around and smiled nervously.

"Kagome-san! How are you?"

Ayame giggled; Kagami was too cute when he was nervous. She glanced down at the red package in her hands. Now it was her turn to be nervous.

"I, uh...I made some cookies for you."

Kagami's eyes sparkled when Ayame handed the package to him with a blush on her cheeks before she turned on her heels and hurried away. Kagami hurriedly opened the package. Surely, such an elegant girl would-

Kagami grimaced; the cookies were burnt.


	6. Chapter 6

"So she's just like Momoi-san?"

"Don't compare them! They're on different levels!"

Kuroko shrugged,

"You lack delicacy, Kagami-kun. Do you think you can do it without making her cry?"

Kagami groaned; hopefully luck would be on his side.

Kagami waited for Ayame at the school gate after school. She greeted him with a smile.

"Kagome-san, about your cookies..."

Ayame's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Kagami-san. I wanted to make something for you to show much I like you..."

Kagami cleared his throat,

"Well, I could teach you...if you want."

"Really? I'd like that."

Kagami went home, skipping happily.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Kuroko."

"You're welcome. You owe me, big time."

"Geh! Don't blackmail me!"

There was a knock on the door and Kagami jumped, sprinting towards the door. Ayame wore a light yellow dress with a white cardigan and white sandals; her hair was up in a messy side bun.

"Y-you're here; come in."

Ayame curiously glanced around Kagami's apartment as she walked in. She smiled at Kuroko, who coolly regarded her with a nod.

"Well, I have to go now. See you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami wanted Kuroko to stay but he didn't want things to be awkward. Glancing back at Ayame, Kagami sighed.

Now was no time to be a nervous wreck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagami-san, I did it! I made a bento for Riko and she said it tastes great!"

"Really? That's awesome, Kagome-san!"

Kagami patted Ayame's head and they both blushed when Kagami's hand trailed down to brush against Ayame's cheek.

"Hey...Taiga..."

Kagami blushed furiously at the sound of his first name.

"...Y-yeah?"

"Call me by my first name."

"What?" Kagami couldn't look Ayame in the eye but he knew she was giving him puppy eyes, "F-fine...whatever you want...A...Ayame..."

Ayame's heart fluttered and her smile went from ear to ear.

"You make my name sound so amazing, Taiga."

Kagami covered his mouth to hide the smile that was threatening to spill.

"Dummy. It's the other way around."


	9. Chapter 9

"Taiga, let's go to the beach next week."

"Next week...I think I have a basketball training camp."

"Oh. Then let's go shopping tomorrow."

"I can't. I need to study."

Ayame pouted and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Geesh, Taiga! Can't you take a hint? I want to go on a date with you!"

Kagami flinched when Ayame stared at him with mischievous eyes.

"Sorry...maybe next time."

"Well then, in that case..."

Ayame grabbed Kagami's collar and pulled him down towards her, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I guess this will have to do for now."

Kagami's face was as red as Akashi's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Taiga, you're late! Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Sorry, practice took a bit longer than I thought it would."

"But Taiga, you said you would be on time!"

"It's not a big deal, Ayame. I'm only ten minutes late. Don't be so uptight."

"Uptight? How could you say that, Taiga!"

"But that's what you are right now! Uptight!"

Ayame frowned and she punched Kagami's arm, drawing a sharp wince from him.

"Forget it, Taiga! I'm leaving without you!"

Kagami watched, dumbfounded. He never knew a girl's punch could hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you still seeing that boy from school?"

"I'm not seeing him, mother, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend. You don't need one. He's only going to distract you from your goals."

"I may not need him, but I want him. He makes my life easier."

"Break up with him. He's not the one for you."

"You don't know that, mother."

"I do. Your father is making arrangements so I suggest you enjoy your silly little boyfriend while you can."

"I refuse to fall for that threat."

"It's not a threat, Ayame. It's a promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Something was off today. Kagami was still a little awkward but at least he knew that Ayame wasn't her usual self. She was a bit quieter and her eyes seemed lost in thought. Kagami wondered what was going through her mind.

"Hey, Taiga?"

"Can I come over today?"

"Uh...what for?"

"Just to be with you, of course."

Kagami couldn't say no, not to those pleading eyes and pouting lips. Holding back his embarrassment, Kagami quickly leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Let's walk home together."

Ayame smiled and the brightness returned to her eyes.

"Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Ayame wasn't sure if Kagami was aware of it or not, but she was from a family that was very financially stable.

Frankly put, she was rich, and because her parents were rich and in the family business, her parents wanted to marry her off to another rich family's son to keep the wealth and investment together.

It was something that stressed her out but whenever she was with Kagami, all her fears and worries washed away. He didn't love her for her money; he loved her for who she was. Ayame hoped she would never take Kagami for granted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Huh? Ayame? Why don't you ask her yourself, Kagami?"

"Well..." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think she'll tell me very much if I ask her."

Riko sighed and poked Kagami's ribcage,

"She's your girlfriend, Bakagami! There should be a bond of trust between the two of you!"

"There is! It's just that I'm worried about her."

Riko frowned; she guessed Kagami didn't know.

"Her parents are trying to arrange a marriage for her."

Kagami was speechless. If Ayame was getting married, then what was she doing with him?


	15. Chapter 15

Ayame couldn't look Kagami in the eye; not with that glare he was giving her.

"Were you playing with me?"

"Of course not! I like you a lot, Taiga!"

"Then why did you hide things from me? Why didn't you tell me that...you're getting married?"

Ayame frowned; the only other person who knew was Riko.

"I'm trying to break it off. I don't want to get married. I want to be with you, Taiga."

Kagami shook his head, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Ayame...I think we should spend some time apart for a while."

Tears formed in Ayame's eyes as she watched Kagami walk away with his hands in his pockets.


	16. Chapter 16

Riko patted Ayame's head as she cried in Riko's arms.

"What if he wants to break up with me? I don't want to lose him!"

Riko sighed and bonked Ayame's head, causing her to yelp in pain as she covered her head with her hands.

"Aren't you being a little selfish? Honestly, Ayame, you need to have a little more faith in Kagami. He may be an idiot but he's your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll understand if you told him the truth."

Ayame sniffled and dabbed her wet eyes with a tissue.

"You're right. I need to see him."


	17. Chapter 17

Riko frowned; Kagami was a mess during practice. He missed all his shots, nearly twisted his ankle, and knocked down Kuroko twice. Hyuga was royally pissed but Riko pulled Kagami aside before Hyuga could do anything.

"You haven't made up with Ayame yet?"

"We're taking a break right now."

Riko sighed; in her experience, breaks rarely ended well.

"You should give her a chance to explain herself, Kagami. She's a bit selfish but she's a good girl with good intentions."

Kagami sighed and stared out the door. He knew Riko was right.

"Bakagami. Get going; practice is over anyway."

Kagami immediately sprinted towards the locker room.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm sorry I kept things from you, Taiga. I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"Why would I think differently of you? I like you for who you are. Although...it does explain why you're so spoiled, though."

"I'm not spoiled!"

Kagami chuckled when Ayame pouted cutely and he patted her head.

They met by coincidence at a convenience store in the way to each other's house and agreed to talk things over at Kagami's apartment where they would have more privacy.

"So we're good?" Ayame asked.

"No."

"W-what? Why?

Kagami hesitated but he decided to go for it. He leaned in and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

"I told you, Ayame, your father has already arranged your marriage already. Leave that friend of yours at school."

"He's not just a friend! He's my boyfriend, mother!"

"Again with that nonsense. You need to snap out of your little fantasy."

"What will I have to do to get my way? I don't want to get married and I don't want to take over the family business."

"Nothing. You can't escape your fate."

Ayame's blood boiled and she clenched her fists,

"This isn't fate. It's tyranny. Just you watch, mother; I'm going to make my own path."


	20. Chapter 20

Ayame watched from the living room as Kagami stirred the pot of curry before checking on the rice in the rice cooker.

She looked around the room and thought to herself that if the fate allowed it, she and Kagami could live happily together as husband and wife. Turning her attention back to Kagami, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. They were just high school students, after all, and Kagami probably wasn't even thinking about anything like marriage yet.

Kagami froze when Ayame hugged him from behind and buried her face in his shirt.

"You alright?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kagami was silent but he smiled, relishing in the incimacy of the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

"That is the only way."

Ayame clenched her fists in her lap and tried not to cry. Her father was giving her a stern look.

"How long will I have to be gone?"

"Until you graduate college."

Ayame's heart leapt to her throat and she choked back a sob.

It was unfair. It was really unfair.

"Let me think about it for a few days."

"You have three days to consider my offer."

Ayame nodded and she quietly left the room. She quickly slipped on her shoes and ran out the front door. She didn't stop running until she reached Kagami's apartment and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, Ayame sobbed in his arms.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Ayame shook her head,

"I need to tell you something."


	22. Chapter 22

Kagami was shocked to see Ayame standing outside of his door with a small suitcase.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got in a fight with my parents..."

"It was that bad?"

Ayame nodded. Kagami let her in and he suddenly realized the situation.

"W-wait a minute, you're-"

"I'll help pay the bills and buy groceries. I'm a pretty clean person! Please, Taiga?"

Kagami groaned; that wasn't what he was worried about. But he couldn't say no. Where else would she go?

"Okay. Let me bring your things to the guest room."


	23. Chapter 23

Ayame cursed loudly. Her parents had frozen her bank account, leaving her with no access to money, and they took away her cell phone. Ayame sighed and shook her head. Of course they would do that; after all, she was the one who screamed at them and demanded her freedom, which came in the form of a bet between Ayame and her father to see how long Ayame could survive without him and his help.

Ayame calculated her costs and sighed again. She didn't realize how many things she needed to pay for until now. It was time to go job hunting.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagami shook his head as he carried Ayame to her room. She had come home after working late at her new job and she fell asleep the moment she sat down on the couch. She didn't even eat dinner. He smiled when she pouted in her sleep.

"You don't have to work so hard."

He tucked her into bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He tucked a strand of hair away from her face and sighed as he watched her. He wondered if there was any way for him to make her life a little easier.


	25. Chapter 25

Ayame trudged into the apartment with slumped shoulders and a loud yawn. She was tired and working with customers was draining her energy. Exams were coming up soon and Ayame wondered if she should quit her current job to find a new one.

"I'm home," she called as she entered the house.

"Welcome home!"

Kagami greeted her enthusiastically but his energy died down when he saw her expression. With a sigh, Kagami kissed Ayame's forehead.

"Sit down; I'll make you dinner."

Ayame smiled slightly,

"Thank you, Taiga."

Kagami couldn't help but notice the tone in her voice. He couldn't ignore the voice in the back of his head that whispered, "She's suffering because of you."


	26. Chapter 26

"What?"

For once, Kuroko was dumbfounded by Kagami's words.

"I think I should break up with her."

"But...why?"

Kagami sighed and Kuroko didn't know what to do.

"She's not adjusting too well to a common life. Work is hard for her. She's going through a lot...just to be with me."

Kuroko looked up at the sky, not knowing what to say. After a moment of silence, he said,

"That's love."

"Huh?"

"If she's willing to live a common life for you, maybe that's her way of her telling you that she loves you."

Kagami couldn't help but blush at the thought...even though she hadn't said those special words yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Kagami was surprised when he came home to a table filled with assorted dishes. Ayame stood by the table and smiled sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

Ayame helped Kagami take off his coat and scarf, neatly folding them and setting them on the coffee table.

"I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated you, Taiga. And it's been a while since we've spent some quality time together."

Kagami was proud. He knew Ayame had been practicing and it was obvious her cooking skills had improved.

"In that case, itadakimasu!"

Kagami couldn't stop smiling as he ate Ayame's food but somehow, he felt uneasy.


	28. Chapter 28

Kagami anxiously glanced at the clock. Ayame wasn't home yet. Usually, she'd be entering the house with a cheerful "hello" but she was two hours late. If she was running late, she'd call with a reason. Maybe she was out shopping? Or maybe she was with Riko. Or maybe...

Kagami tried to think positive but in the back of his mind, a storm was raging.

He tried to distract himself by watching TV and doing laundry. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Ayame's tardiness.

Where in the world could Ayame be?


	29. Chapter 29

Ayame never came home.

Kagami needed answers but he didn't know who to ask.

When he went to school the next day, Ayame was nowhere to be found. He asked Riko and he knew by her expression that something was wrong.

"Ayame...gave up."

Kagami was dumbfounded by her answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's all she told me."

"But why?"

"She didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Kagami turned and left without a word. Riko sighed and shook her head as she walked away in the opposite direction,

"I'm sorry, Kagami..."


	30. Chapter 30

Kagami lay in bed, devastated.

Was it all a dream? Was Ayame just a spectre that haunted him for a moment? His heart ached; he missed her. He missed everything about her: her scent, her laugh, her smile, the way she smelled, the way she felt in his arms. The memories made his heart hurt even more.

Kagami's phone vibrated and he read the message from Kuroko.

"Don't give up. Think of basketball. Fight for her."

Kagami nodded to himself and sat up. He loved her and he was going to show her that he loved her.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ayame!"

Ayame nearly burst into tears when she saw Kagami running towards her. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Taiga, how did you know it was me?"

"How can I not? I only have you in my eyes."

Ayame couldn't fight the smile that bloomed on her lips but it quickly faded into a frown.

"I'm sorry, Taiga...I'm so sorry."

Ayame slowly detached herself from Kagami and glanced back at him longingly as she walked away. Kagami's arms burned and he knew he had to do something to fix the situation.


	32. Chapter 32

Kuroko listened as Kagami vented at Maji Burger. Ayame had returned to her home in compliance to her father's demands. He had threatened to disown her and ruin Kagami's future in basketball so to save him, Ayame agreed to listen to him.

"Kagami...you're forgetting a huge factor."

"What?"

"Your father."

A light bulb flashed in Kagami's mind and suddenly, everything began to come together.

"Of course! Kuroko, you're a genius!"

"I am a genius but that's something you should've figured out yourself, dummy."


	33. Chapter 33

"It's good to see you, Mr. Kagami. I look forward to meeting your son, also."

Ayame wondered why the name sounded so familiar. She and her parents were currently having dinner with a tall red-haired man named Kagami. He was intimidating and well-versed in the business world.

"Forgive me, Mr. Kagome, but my son-"

"Excuse me! I'm sorry for being late!"

Ayame gasped when a familiar figure entered the room.

"Taiga!"


	34. Chapter 34

"So your father owns a large corporation in America?"

Ayame couldn't help but admire Kagami. He was dressed in a sharp suit and his hair was slicked back; he cleaned up very well.

"I wasn't giving you up. Not without a fight anyway. If things go well, then we'll be married soon."

"That's go-married?"

Kagami was blushing and he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I love you, Ayame. You are the dream that I've always wanted to achieve and standing here with you now...I'm in heaven. If you would have me as your husband...I would be eternally grateful."

Ayame teared up as she held her hand out to Kagami.

"Grateful?" she tearfully chuckled, "You're not very good with words, are you?"

"Maybe you should teach me, then."

"I will!"

Ayame squealed with happiness when Kagami slipped the ring onto her finger and she hugged him, kissing him joyfully while their parents watched from the dining room balcony.

"I look forward to securing this business deal, Mr. Kagome."

"As do I, Mr. Kagami."


	35. Chapter 35

"Mommy, tell it again!"

Ayame sighed as her daughter shifted around on her lap.

"You tell the story this time, Taiga."

"No, I want you to tell it, mommy! Daddy always forgets the details!"

Kagami looked offended and Ayame giggled.

"Why don't you let daddy take a turn? Your brother is awake."

The little girl sighed and reluctantly let her father transfer her from Ayame's lap to his. Ayame hurried down the hallway to fetch the baby from his crib.

"Okay, daddy, make sure you don't forget anything, okay?"

Kagami chuckled,

"Okay, sweetie."

Ayame watched from the hallway as Kagami retold their love story. She looked at her son and kissed his forehead as she cradled him in her arms. Life was good, their home was full of love, and Ayame was thankful that Taiga had fallen in love with her.


End file.
